N I J I
by Zen Hikari
Summary: It'll be okay, just look up. It's okay, do you see the seven color bridge?  We can finally smile beneath the same sky. Shonen-ai, GrimmIchi!   Final Chapter. Rnr, minna-san?
1. Chapter 1

**NIJI**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**NIJI © Aqua Timez**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, OOC, Shounen-ai, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Z.E.N**

"Ichi…"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah? Apa boleh aku menggantikannya?"

"…"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow menanti kata-kata yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir Ichigo. Atau pemuda itu justru memilih diam? Grimmjow tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan bisa." Tandas Ichigo pada akhirnya. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat mata biru Grimmjow melebar. Ada perih yang tersirat.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang menggantikan atau digantikan," Ichigo memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, menantang sepasang mata beriris biru yang menatapnya lekat. "biarkan keadaanya sama seperti dulu, sebelum 'dia' pergi."

Ujung bibir Grimmjow sedikit terangkat, "biarkan aku mencoba."

Ichigo mendengus. Harusnya ia tahu kalau berdebat dengan Grimmjow itu percuma. Keras kepala. Mungkin itu sudah _trademark_ seorang Grimmjow.

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak, Ichi. Yang jelas aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Suka atau tidak ." lanjut pemuda yang berambut senada dengan matanya tersebut.

"Pemaksa!"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau juga pemaksa. Kau memaksa seseorang yang telah pergi untuk terus 'hidup', memaksa kenangan-kenangan tentang 'dia' agar tetap diingat, kau juga memaksa otakmu untuk menolak kenyataan kalau Abarai Renji sudah MATI!"

Ichigo menahan amarah yang ingin meledak. Seandainya ia tidak ingat kalau ia mereka sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah, sudah dipastikan rahang Grimmjow akan memar karena kepalan tangannya.

"Cukup!" kali ini suara Ichigo terdengar nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. mata coklatnya tetap menatap lurus Grimmjow dengan pandangan sakit hati. Apa ini yang namanya teman? Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu orang ini berkata akan terus berada di sampingnya, tapi kenapa sekarang justru kata-kata memojokkan seperti itu yang keluar dari Grimmjow?

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau Renji…. " Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan kalau Renji sudah meninggal enam bulan lalu karena kecelakaan motor. Dan pemuda orange itu pun berbalik, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang terdiam. Menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin jauh. Semakin sulit untuk diraih.

Mungkin Grimmjow ada benarnya juga, ada satu bagian di otak Ichigo yang belum sanggup menghadapi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sore berhembus dari jendela kamar Ichigo yang dibiarkannya terbuka, menyejukkan badan dan mungkin juga hatinya yang panas karena perdebatannya dengan Grimmjow siang tadi. Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan. Kehilangan itu ternyata rasanya sesesak ini, ia baru tahu.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya dan dengan lembut membelai rambut orange milik pemuda itu.

"Kaa-san," Ichigo berkata lirih. "Kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak juga mau hilang?"

Kurosaki Misaki, ibu dari Ichigo, tidak menghentikan sentuhannya. Tangannya terus membelai rambut Ichigo. Jujur, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. tapi ia paham bagaimana perasaan anaknya saat ini. kehilangan orang yang berarti memang tidak mudah. Dirinya, bahkan semua orang tahu bagaimana hubungan Renji dengan Ichigo. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang mungkin tidak akan cukup jika dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Cinta? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Ichigo akan hancur jika Renji 'pergi.' Itu yang dia tahu saat ini.

"_Daijoubu_, Ichi," Misaki kemudian memeluk Ichigo erat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo hanya bisa menganguk dalam pelukan hangat ibunya.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara pagi yang segar menerpa tubuhnya. Sisa-sisa hujan semalam masih terlihat, Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Dan bayangan pemuda berambut merah dengan cengiran khasnya yang pertama ia lihat. Ichigo mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis bayangan orang itu. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Eksistensi seorang Renji ternyata terlalu kuat untuknya.

Ichigo beralih mendongak, menatap langit biru yang cerah., tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah lengkungan warna-warni yang indah di langit Karakura. Pelangi.

"Renji…" tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu.

_It'll be okay, just look up  
It's okay, do you see the seven color (rainbow) bridge?  
It's formed in the sky by the tears you shed  
Hey, I know you can see it in the distance  
I can see it too, same as you  
_Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa saat ini pemuda yang kerap ia panggil 'kepala nanas' itu sedang berada di sampingnya, sama seperti dulu.

Ia juga seperti merasakan sentuhan Renji di kepalanya yang seolah mengatakan, '_semua akan baik-baik saja, Ichi_.'

"Kau memang brengsek, Renji. Kau pergi seenaknya saja," Ichigo berucap dengan suara lirih. "Tapi anehnya, aku tidak bisa melupakan orang brengsek sepertimu."

Ichigo pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan pelangi yang tetap terbentuk sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa lagi?" pertanyaan dengan nada malas itu diucapkan Ichigo ketika Grimmjow menemuinya di rumah. Tepat saat semua keluaganya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Ichigo memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya di rumah. Mumpung ini hari minggu. Tapi hari minggunya terlanjur dirusak oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temua saat ini.

Grimmjow memutar bola matanya, "paling tidak biarkan aku masuk, _Baka._"

Ichigo berjengit mendengar kata _'Baka'_ yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Grimmjow, namun akhirnya ia menggeser sedikit badannya dari pintu dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

"Mau apa?" Ichigo mengulang pertanyaan yang sama ketika mereka telah duduk di sofa coklat Ichigo.

Grimmjow tampak sedikit canggung dan kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dengan sangant lirih, "maaf, Ichi..."

"Ck! Sudahlah!" Ichigo tiba-tiba berdiri. "Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku mau tidur!"

Jujur, Ichigo masih sakit hati dengan orang di depannya ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu alasan yang jelas kenapa ia bisa sebegitu kesalnya dengan Grimmjow yang notabene adalah temannya sejak kecil. Jadi tentunya ia telah terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepala Grimmjow, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa mengerti. Ia terlanjur kecewa.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat bagimu. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk melupakan Renji, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Sepertinya kau lupa kata-katamu kemarin, Grimmjow." Potong Ichigo dengan ketus.

"Ichi, tolong mengertilah," hanya di depan Ichigo saja seorang Grimmjow mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan memohon seperti ini. Semuanya demi Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Hening.

"Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu.'

"..."

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"Pulanglah."

Satu kata itu cukup untuk menghempaskan kembali hati Grimmjow. Perih itu kembali datang.

**T.B.C**

**AN : **Minna-san, fanfic GrimmIchi pertama saya *tebar-tebar bunga*

Hm,,, niatnya ini mau saya jadikan two shot ^.^ ini fanfic hasil pelampiasan saya karena lagi ga ada ide buat MIDNIGHT SUN hehehe ada yang mau ngasi sumbangan ide *puppy eyes* dan maaf kalau di sini GrimmIchi sangat OOC =.=a

Akhir kata (?) Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

** NIJI**

** ( Chapter 2 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**NIJI © Aqua Timez**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, GrimmIchi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo."

"…"

"Ichi?"

"…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

Orang yang sedari tadi dipanggil itu pun membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah sosok pemuda yang berbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, matanya kembali terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Kau mengganggu saja," ujarnya sambil membenahi posisi berbaringnya. Jujur saja, badannya agak sakit karena tidur di atas tanah seperti ini.

Renji terkekeh pelan, "dasar _childish_."

"Terserah."

Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka, sampai pemuda berambut merah tersubut mengganti posisi berbaring menjadi duduk, "lihat, Ichi.. pelanginya indah 'kan?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran, pelangi? Pelangi macam apa yang muncul di malam hari begini? Ichigo pun membuka matanya dan duduk, sedikit mendekati Renji, "kau mabuk, ya" cibirnya.

Renji tidak membalas perkataan Ichigo, pemuda itu malah tersenyum sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke langit, "di sana, pelanginya terlihat jelas."

"Seingatku tadi kita hanya minum teh, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau kau mabuk gara-gara teh?" ditepuknya bahu pemuda itu pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Jangan-jangan kau demam, makanya bicara tidak jelas begitu. Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku sama sekali tidak demam!"

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kepala Nanas!" Ichigo yang merasa kesal akhirnya berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Renji, namun belum sempat kakinya bergerak, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia kembali terduduk.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk dapat melihatnya. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu bahwa kapanpun dan dimanapun 'pelangi' itu selalu bisa aku lihat."

"Eh?" dengan bingung, Ichigo memandang Renji, menuntutnya untuk memberikan penjelasan yang bisa dimengerti. Renji tertawa pelan melihat wajah Ichigo yang di matanya terlihat begitu lucu, tangannya tanpa sadar mengacak rambut _orange _itu perlahan, "jangan paksakan otakmu untuk mengerti karena aku juga tidak akan menjelaskannya. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin kau akan memahaminya, Ichi."

"Hah! Kau hari ini aneh sekali!" Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Ayo pulang, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Aku tidak mau kena omelan Kaa-san lagi gara-gara telat makan malam."

Renji pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu tanpa banyak protes.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menguap lebar ketika ibunya datang dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang 'sedikit' brutal, "ada apa, Kaa-san? Sekarang 'kan hari Minggu, jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi ya?" Ichigo berkata dengan tampang memelas, namun Misaki mengeleng.

"Ada Ikkaku di luar, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Hal penting? Tumben," Ichigo bergumam.

"Kaa-san tidak tahu, tapi wajahnya pucat sekali. Mungkin ini benar-benar hal yang gawat."

Seketika itu juga perasaan Ichigo menjadi tidak nyaman, dengan cepat ia keluar dan menemui Ikkaku yang terlihat sedang duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamunya.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo. Ia berusaha terlihat wajar padahal perasaan tidak enak itu terasa semakin kuat. Apa ini yang namanya firasat?

Ikkaku segera berdiri dan Ichigo bisa melihat gurat kepanikan di wajahnya, "kau harus ikut aku sekarang! Renji… dia…"

Ichigo seolah tidak bisa mendengar kalimat Ikkaku selanjutnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah tarikan keras Ikkaku pada tangannya, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU.

Kosong.

Ichigo seolah mati rasa.

Detik yang berlalu terasa begitu menyiksa, sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu

Ichigo tetap diam di tempatnya. Hanya Ikkaku dan Grimmjow yang mendekati dokter itu. Satu gelengan lemah dan kata 'maaf' yang terucap cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

.Pemuda _orange_ itu menerobos orang-orang yang berdiri di depan ruang ICU, memaksa masuk ke tempat di mana Renji berada.

Saat itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Dengan sekali sentak, ditariknya kain putih yang menutupi tubuh penuh luka Renji, "BANGUN!"

Grimmjow cepat-cepat mendekati Ichigo dan menahan kedua tangannya, namun tenaga Ichigo begitu kuat, cengkraman Grimmjow dapat dengan mudah ia lepaskan. Kembali diguncangnya tubuh itu, kali ini lebih keras, "Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura! Ini salah satu ide gilamu untuk mengerjaiku 'kan? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Abarai! Aku bilang bangun, brengsek!"

Tapi sekeras apapun suara Ichigo, Renji tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**AN : **

Huwee akhirnya fic ini, tidak jadi saya bikin two-shot! *pundung*

Ini ceritanya _flashback_ tentang Ichigo dan Renji, jadi penggemar GrimmIchi, saya minta maaf hehehe

**Balesan Ripiu:**

**saitou hitomi :** makasih ripiunya ^^ ini chapter 2 sudah jadi, silahkan dibaca J

**CCLoveRuki : **makasih udah ripiu ^^

**Choi Chan Chan : **makasih atas ripiunya ^^ tapi maaf, saya tidak bisa update kilat J

**aoisakura : **halo aoi-san, makasih udah ripiu hehehehe. Um,,, panggil Zen saja ya atau Haori, jangan pake 'senpai' J untuk MIDNIGHT SUN, gomen saya lagi kehabisan ide, jadi belum bisa update hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**NIJI**

**( Chapter 3**** )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**NIJI © Aqua Timez**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, GrimmIchi **

_Like a single season that goes by  
Let your sad times remain sad  
Don't rush to turn them into happiness  
It's okay, I'm here for you  
It's okay, I'm not going anywhere  
When it's time to run, I'll still run together with you_

Grimmjow memandang nisan dihadapannya dengan nanar. Tempat salah satu sahabatnya beristirahat. Dia memutuskan utnuk datang ke tempat ini setelah berhasil sedikit menata perasaannya yang hancur akibat kalimat Ichigo tadi. Tidak disangkanya semua ini akan begitu sulit.

Ini benar-benar menjengkelnya! Dia hanya mau berada di sisi pemuda itu, menjaganya seperti yang pernah dilakukan Renji. Apa itu salah?

Dan sialnya dia ditolak.

Bibir Grimmjow mwnyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dirinya pasti tampak konyol sekarang.

"Bagaimana caranya menaklukkan si _Orange_ itu, Renji?" tanyanya kemudian pada udara kosong.

Jelas tidak akan ada jawaban, tapi Grimmjow terlanjur frustasi. Lagi, hembusan napas Grimmjow terdengar. Dan perlahan, tetes hujan itu dapat dia rasakan.

Sakit.

* * *

Kenapa setiap kali memejamkan mata, yang terlihat hanya sosoknya?

Masih banyak 'kenapa' yang ingin Ichigo lontarkan sekarang, meski itu hanya pada angin. Dia merindukan orang itu…

Ichigo merapatkan jaket hitamnya, berharap sedikit mengurangi udara malam yang semakin dingin. Berdiri sendirian di balkon malam-malam begini sebenarnya bukan hobinya. Namun, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi setiap dia mulai memejamkan mata. Ini masih saja menyakitkan. Ichigo ingin melupakan dia, tapi mengenangnya juga adalah salah satu cara agar dirinya dapat bertahan.

_Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu menghilang dariku?_

Dipandangnya langit yang sekarang tanpa bintang,"pelangi, heh?"

Mata Ichigo terpejam, mencoba membayangkan garis-garis imajiner yang bisa membentuk sebuah pelangi. Mencoba mengerti kata-kata Renji dulu. Bahwa pelangi dapat dilihat dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Ichigo tertawa masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Sungguh si rambut merah itu berhasil membuatnya gila. Kemana 'pelangi' itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya?

Menyerah, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamanya. Tubuhnya perlu tidur.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow mencekal pergelangan tangan Ichigo sebelum pemuda itu sempat menghindar. Kesabarannya habis sudah. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghadapi Ichigo yang terus menghindarinya. Apa seburuk itukah dirinya kini di mata pemuda itu?

"Dengar, kita perlu bicara."

"Apa lagi?"

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Nada itu begitu dingin dan ketus.

Susah payah Grimmjow menahan emosi yang hampir memuncak. Diseretnya Ichigo ke sisi lain koridor yang sepi. Mereka saat ini butuh sedikit ruang untuk bicara, tanpa ada satu pun interupsi. Ini perlu diluruskan.

Satu sentakan keras akhirnya bisa melepas cekalan Grimmjo dan mata _Hazel_ itu menatap Grimmjow penuh amarah. Bisa-bisanya orang ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting begini?

"Apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku harap jangan lama-lama. Aku masih ada urusan?"

Senyum sinis segera terbentuk di bibir Grimjow, "urusan? Urusan tentang Renji-mu yang sudah mati itu, heh?"

BUGH!

Napas Ichigo terengah setelah melayangkan satu pukulan telak di rahang Grimmjow, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur karena ulahnya.

"Jangan bicara apapan tentang Renji! Jangan pernah bilang kalau dia sudah mati!"

Grimmjow bangkit dan memandang wajah Ichigo yang kini memerah karena marah. Diusapnya darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya karena pukulan Ichigo. Dia muak sekarang. Benar-benar muak!

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau ternyata selemah ini, Kurosaki. Apa perlu aku membawamu ke makamnya?"

"Kau!"

Satu pukulan lagi sudah siap Ichigo hadiahkan untuk Grimmjow andai tangan pemuda berambut biru itu tidak cepat menahan tangan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Ichigo mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah kehilangan!"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Sesaat yang ada diantara mereka hanyalah keheningan. Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo menunduk. Dia seolah tidak punya kekuatan untuk menatap wajah Grimmjow yang sekarang terlihat begitu putus asa.

"Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan, Ichigo," menghela napas sejenak untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang semakin tidak karuan, Grimmjow berkata dengan lirih. "Bahkan mungkin, aku lebih tahu rasanya daripada kau."

"Kenapa?"

Hazel Ichigo akhirnya berani memandang Grimmjow dan detik berikutnya yang dia temukan adalah satu ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seolah ikut merasakan luka yang Grimmjow derita.

Andai saja dia bisa memilih, lebih baik mereka tidak usah saling mengenal. Dirinya, Renji dan Grimmjow bertemu dalam suatu ikatan yang bernama 'sahabat' namun Ichigo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ikatan yang terjalin antara dia dan Renji jauh dari kata sahabat. Dia mencintai pemuda berambut merah itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan sekarang ia mulai paham, mungkin sejak awal dia yang salah karena tanpa sadar telah membuat Grimmjow terluka. Memang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah orang yang peka jika menyangkut maslah perasaan.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku. Yang ada di matamu cuma dia."

Lirih, hingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Grimmjow membelai sisi wajah Ichigo. Berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan. Padahal niat awalnya mengajak Ichigo bicara adalah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari pemuda itu dan membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata rencananya malah berbelok. Dia ingin Ichigo mengerti akan apa yang dirinya rasakan selama ini. Dia ingin memiliki Ichigo. Utuh.

Jemari Grimmjow bergerak semakin keatas, kini menyentuh helai _orange_ rambut Ichigo lalu membelainya lembut.

Dan anehnya, tidak ada penolakan dari Ichigo.

Mungkin mulai kini dia bisa berharap lebih.

"Daijobu, Ichi," Jemari itu tetap bertahan di rambut _orange_ pemuda yang ia sayangi. "Aku ada disini... untukmu."

**T.B.C**

**An : **lagi-lagi chapter pendek T.T

Umm... masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? XD

Gomen saya tidak bisa bales ripiu satu persatu, tapi saya seneng bgt dapat ripiu dari kalian semua *peluk-peluk* dan saya juga tidak bisa sering-sering update fic T.T *lirik fic MIDNIGHT SUN*

O ya, buat **aoisakura**: gimana kalau aoi yang kasi alamat fb-nya aoi, ntar saya yg nge-add hehehehe.

Yosh! RnR, minna-san?


	4. Chapter 4

**NIJI**

**( Chapter 4 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**NIJI © Aqua Timez**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, GrimmIchi **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu hal yang ingin Ichigo pastikan. Ini tentang hatinya yang mulai bias menerima sosok Grimmjow dalam bentuk lain. Bukan lagi sekedar teman seperti dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya perlahan mulai merasa nyaman di dekat pemuda itu.

Namun ada satu sisi hatinya yang berontak. Menolak untuk memberikan ruang bagi Grimmjow. Karena tempat itu masih milik Renji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dari kegiatannya memandang langit dari atap sekolah. Ichigo mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk ketika dirasakannya Grimmjow berdiri disampingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mulai detik ini, semua hal tentangmu adalah urusanku."

Ichigo mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Grimmjow yang seenaknya itu. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Grimmjow yang kini tengah berbaring dengan kedua lengannya yang dijadikan sebagai pengganti bantal.

Namun satu kalimat dari Grimmjow cukup untuk membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti,"berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?"

Ichigo tercekat. Seolah ada benda yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk menyanggah kata-kata Grimmjow seperti biasanya. Senyum getir terkembang di bibir Ichigo, "apa kau sudah mulai lelah?"

Hening.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Wajar kau tidak tahu karena akupun tidak mengerti. Mungkin benar, aku sudah lelah, Ichi."

Lelah katanya? Secepat itukah? Lalu kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dulu itu apa?

Ichigo seolah merasa terhempas sekali lagi. Sisi hatinya kembali tergores. Yah… mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Tapi egoismenya yang tinggi membuat Ichigo lekas menampik pikiran itu. Kalau memang Grimmjow ingin menjauh darinya, dia tidak akan melarang. Kalau bisa secepatnya, sebelum dirinya semakin tergantung pada sosok Grimmjow.

Detik berikutnya, yang Ichigo tahu, dia sudah mulai berjalan. Menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Grimmjow tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sebelum dia yang ditinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, jarak antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo semakin jauh. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka hanya tahu bahwa mereka sulit untuk berdekatan. Ada dinding yang seakan tercipta diantara mereka. Dan Ichigo tidak suka keadaan ini, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin Ichigo mulai percaya akan ungkapan: merasa memiliki setelah kehilangan.

Dia mulai merindukan sosok itu.

Sedangkan Grimmjow? Pemuda dengan rambut biru tersebut keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Ichigo. Sama-sama tersiksa. Tapi ini hal yang harus dilakukannya. Karena perlahan, hatinya mulai ragu.

Janji untuk terus berada disamping Ichigo menguap entah kemana, dia membenci dirinya yang terlalu cepat menyerah. Tapi dia juga manusia biasa yang mempunyai titik puncak. Dia lelah.

Sikap Ichigo yang terus memaksa Renji untuk tetap 'hidup' membuat pemuda itu seakan didorong menjauh oleh orang yang mati-matian ia jaga selama ini.

Salahkah jika ia mulai ingin menjauhi pemuda _orange_ itu?

Satu pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan terjawab.

**.**

**.**

"**Would that bridge form in a world without tears?"  
The graffitti scrawled on the wall resembled someone's handwriting  
You wanted to build a bridge to get away from sadness  
But now I close my eyes and toss my umbrella away**

Hari ini Ichigo memilih untuk menembus hujan yang mengguyur Karakura sejak pagi tadi. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan merasakan sensasi dinginnya air hujan dari balik payung yang membentengi tubuhnya. Ia tidak perduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Sekarang tujuan bukanlah prioritas utamanya, yang penting, ia bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang semakin intens menyerang. Tanpa terasa, Ichigo sampai di suatu tempat yang beberapa bulan ini rutin ia kunjungi. Makam Renji.

Namun sosok yang berdiri di depan makam itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Grimmjow?" bibir Ichigo berucap lirih. Ingin berbalik dan pergi menjauh, namun tidak bisa. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Ichigo ingin menatap sosok itu lebih lama.

Beberapa saat yang tercipta hanyalah keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Grimmjow berbalik, mata birunya bertemu dengan _Hazel_ Ichigo.

"Hei," ada nada canggung yang terasa. "sudah berapa lama kau disitu?"

Ichigo diam. Hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang semakin menderas. Ia bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Ichigo juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Menghela napas, Grimmjow akhirnya mulai berjalan dan setelah sampai di samping pemuda _orange_ itu, dia berbisik, "aku pulang dulu, Ichi… _Sayonara_."

Ichigo tersentak mendengar kalimatGrimmjow, _'Sayonara?'_

Habis sudah!

Ichigo berbalik untuk memanggil Grimmjow, tapi terlambat. Sosok itu sudah menghilang di ujung jalan, tak terlihat.

Ichigo segera memacu langkahnya, berusaha secepat mungkin mengejar Grimmjow. Tidak perduli dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuh rapuhnya. Ia tidak perduli pada apapun lagi. Jika dulu, Grimmjow yang selalu mengejarnya, maka kali ini biar dia melakukan hal yang sama.

Ichigo menghentikan larinya ketika ia melihat kerumuman orang di dekat lampu merah dan jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat, _'Kami-sama, kumohon….'_

Disibaknya kerumunan orang itu dengan paksa, ia ingin memastikan kalau dugaannya salah.

Tapi seseorang yang terbaring bersimbah darah di jalanan beraspal ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Ichigo jatuh berlutut, diusapnya sisi wajah orang itu, berharap iris biru laut yang ada di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu akan terbuka dan memanggil namanya seperti dulu.

Bibir Ichigo pun hanya mampu berucap lirih, "Grimmjow…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar _Bak_a! Kau itu belum sembuh benar, jangan menghilang seenaknya saja, dong!"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Ichi."

"Jalan-jalan? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau besok pagi kau kena omelan Isane-san lagi. Kau 'kan tahu, dia itu perawat paling galak di rumah sakit ini."

Tawa ringan terdengar dari bibir Grimmjow, "berani sekali kau bilang Isane-san galak."

"Dia memang galak, kok!" dengus Ichigo sebal.

Grimmjow tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ichigo. Membuat rambut orange-nya semakin berantakan, "aku hanya ingin melihat pelangi."

DEG!

"Pelangi?"

"Ya.. . Pelangi."

"Kenapa?" Ichigo memandang langit malam yang saat ini nampak indah dengan hiasan ribuan bintang. "Kenapa kau ingin melihat pelangi? Pelangi macam apa yang muncul malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, pelangi itu dimataku tetap indah. Siang ataupun malam," Grimmjow ikut mendongak menatap langit. "Tidak semua hal memerlukan penjelasan."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Itu menurutku, sih. Entah otakmu bisa mengerti atau tidak."

"Cih! Jangan meremehkanku!" Ichigo meninju pelan lengan Grimmjow, wajahnya tertekuk pertanda ia sedang kesal dengan orang dismpingnya ini. Tapi, perlahan, ia memyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Grimmjow sambil memejamkan mata, mencuri sedikit kehangatan dari pemuda yang diam-diam telah mampu mengisi salah satu tempat di hatinya.

Sedangkan tangan Grimmjow bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Ichigo pelan, ia sungguh bersyukur karena sekarang. Pemuda orange ini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Hey, Baka?"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku berjanji, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**It'll be okay, just look up  
It's okay, do you see the seven color (rainbow) bridge?  
We can finally smile beneath the same sky**

**FIN**

AN : Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga sodara-sodara!

Baiklah, maafkan saya karena GrimmIchi sangat OOC dan entah kenapa ini chapter paling lebay menurut saya =.=a

Masih berminat RnR, minna-san?


End file.
